Missed Opportunities
by thisshiphassailedfinchel
Summary: AU:Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson went their whole lives without knowing the other. Even though they lived in the same town, they went to the same schools growing up, they go to the same college, and their siblings were even friends. So what happens now that Rachel and Finn are forced to work together in a college class. What will happen between them? When they return home?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson went their whole lives without knowing the other. Even though they lived in the same town, they went to the same school growing up, they go to the same college, and their siblings were even friends. So what happens now that Rachel and Finn are forced to work together in a college class. What will happen between them? When they return home?

Rachel and Finn are 20 at the beginning of this AU.

*Some house keeping things: I am typing this on my phone between classes. I love this story line and believe me I will be working on the other but this is something that just came to me and I want to put in into words. Also I know the summary is not good but it's all I could come up with in the moment. I have no idea how long this will be or the extend of where it is going but as my followers know I love reviews so let me know what you think. It's AU so it's going to be made up with a few character details that are from the show originally.

Rachel gathered her books and shoved them into her backpack. "I am so glad that is over." Rachel said to Santana, her best friend.

"No kidding." Santana stated. Santana searched the room for the tall blonde.

"Are you looking for Britney again?" Rachel questioned tossing her backpack onto her shoulders.

"Yes. I like her and I think she likes me." Santana said as she finally laid eyes on Britney. "I'll see you later Rach."

Rachel nodded and waved to her friend. Rachel was heading out the door when a tall brunette ran right into her. Rachel fell to the ground. "Hey!" She yelled.

"Watch where you are going next time." Finn stated.

"You are the one who ran into me!" Rachel replied pushing herself up off the ground. Damn he's tall Rachel thought to herself.

Finn looked the petite brunette up and down. He had seen her before but he couldn't remember where.

Rachel stared and then readjusted her backpack. "Bye." She turned on her heels and walked away.

"Bye." Finn said softly watching the brunette walk away. Finn felt a tap on his shoulder. Finn turned to Puck.

"Whatcha doin man?" Puck asked.

Finn looked back behind him and Rachel was gone. "Nothing."

-Later-

"San, what do you mean you want to be partners with Britney for the project?" Rachel questioned the brunette sitting across from her in their dorm room.

Santana placed her hand on Rachel's knee. "Oh come on Rach. I want an excuse to talk to her."

"Since when do you need a reason to talk to anyone?" Rachel pushed Santana's hand off her knee. "And who am I supposed to be partners with?" Rachel demanded.

"I don't know. Please." Santana pouted.

"Fine." Rachel stated angrily. "But you owe me."

"Like what?" Santana raised her eyebrow.

"You have to find me another partner." Rachel crossed her arms over her petite chest.

"Piece of cake." Santana stated. "Now can we finish this math homework. I want to go out tonight." Santana turned the page in the book in her lap.

Rachel sighed and turned the page in her book. "Where are we going tonight?" Rachel asked.

"There is a new bar opening downtown and we are going to go check it out." Santana stated.

-Later-

"You seriously think I am going to let you leave in that." Santana mentioned, referencing the jeans and fitted sweater Rachel was wearing.

"What's wrong with this?" Rachel asked stomping her foot.

Santana rubbed her temples and walked over to Rachel's closet. "You need to look hot tonight!"

Santana and Rachel had been best friends since they were little and every day since they met Rachel had listened to Santana complain about her taste in clothes.

Santana threw shirts, and pants, and skirts all across the room. "Seriously? I need to take you shopping." Santana then walked over to her own closet and pulled out a short, black dress with lace overlay. "This will work." Santana threw the dress to Rachel and dug in the closet for a pair of shoes. Santana emerged with bright red heels.

Rachel pulled off her jeans and t-shirt and slipped on the black dress. It wasn't as short as Santana had hoped because Rachel is much shorter than herself so Santana quickly maneuvered the dress to the length she wanted. Rachel slipped on the heels and quickly put her make up on.

"Looking good Rach." Santana stated pulling on her own pair of heels.

"This is ridiculous." Rachel informed Santana. "I don't even look like myself."

"Exactly. You look so hot!" Santana replied. "Perks of having a lesbian best friend. I'll tell you the truth every time." Santana chuckled and the two headed out the door.

"Come on, Finn!" Puck hollered.

"Oh shut up man. I'm coming." Finn grabbed his jacket and locked the door behind himself.

Puck stood in the hall impatiently. "Took you long enough."

"I told you to shut up." Finn growled.

"What is your problem man?" Puck questioned.

"Quinn will not leave me alone. I have to get my chemistry grade up or I won't be able to play football." Finn shoved his keys in his pocket and the two headed towards the bar.

"Well why don't you pair up with someone really smart for the chemistry project?" Puck suggested.

"Like who?" Finn shrugged off the idea because everyone has been partners all semester. They don't assign partners in college.

"Isn't that brunette who sits next to Santana Lopez like super smart?" Puck asked.

"I don't know but I think she is partners with Santana anyways." Finn pulled out his wallet with his fake ID and handed it to the bouncer. The bouncer nodded and then checked Puck's. The guys entered the bar and searched the room for their girlfriends. They spotted Quinn and Laura and they joined them at the table.

"Hi babe." Finn said sliding into the chair next to Quinn's.

"Finn!" Quinn threw her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Finn smiled and shrugged her arms off him. "I see you have had a few already." Finn stated.

Puck and Laura were already deep into whatever conversation they were having so Finn waved down a waitress and ordered a beer. His eyes scanned the crowd of people and his eyes landed on Santana who was with a smokin hot brunette. Finn couldn't figure out who it was though. Finn felt a nudge on his shoulder. Quinn was trying to get his attention.

"the waitress brought you your beer." Quinn pointed to the drink. "Have you even been listening to a word I'm saying?"

Finn rubbed his eyes and picked up his beer. "Yes I have been actually." He quickly finished the beer, looking for an excuse to leave the table. "I need another beer." All Finn heard as he stood and walked away was a faint whatever from Quinn.

Finn crossed the room toward the bar. He was standing at one end, waiting for his beer, and was watching Santana and Rachel when Santana's eyes met his. Santana excused herself from the group and walked over to him.

"What are you looking at?" Santana demanded.

Finn was nervous. The latina was a force to be reckoned with. "I was just admiring your friend over there." Finn gestured to Rachel unknowingly.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Santana pointed towards Quinn.

Finn shrugged. "I might."

"Well maybe you should go admire her." Santana spat.

"I will but I have a question for you." Finn stated.

"What's that?" Santana asked. She placed her hands on her hips.

"I was wondering if that girl you sit next to in Gen. Chem. has a partner for the project we are doing." Finn picked up the beer the bartender had just placed in front of him.

"Rachel? Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"I need a partner for the project. Mine bailed on me." Finn stated.

"Well I guess I can talk to her about it but you have to ask her first." Santana mentioned, still confused as to why Finn hadn't mentioned Rachel by name.

"Where is she?" Finn asked. "Is she here?" He gestured around the room.

Santana chuckled. He had no clue that Rachel was the girl he had been staring at. "She's right there." Santana pointed to Rachel.

Finn choked on his beer. "Are you serious?"

"You didn't know who she was the whole time you were staring at her?" Santana asked. "It's almost the end of the semester. Seriously?"

"No. I thought I knew who it was but I couldn't figure it out." Finn defended himself.

"Well like I said you have to talk to her first then I will talk her into it if I have to." Santana said. "Come on, let's go." Santana led him over to where Rachel was with the group.

"Hey San." Rachel greeted.

"Rachel you remember Finn right?" Santana asked.

"I think so. He ran into me this morning after class." Rachel smiled. "Nice to see you Finn."

"Nice to see you too." Finn said awkwardly taking a sip of his beer.

Rachel switched her drink from one hand to the other. "Is there something you needed?" Rachel asked politely.

"Uh yeah. I was wondering if you had a partner for the Gen. Chem. project coming up?" Finn said awkwardly looking down.

Rachel felt Santana elbow her in the side. "Ouch." Finn eyes shot up. "Sorry." Rachel said rubbing her side. "I might need a new partner. Mind if I think about it?"

Finn nodded. "That's fine. Just, uh, let me know in the next class?"

Rachel agreed and Finn went back to his table.

"Why didn't you say yes?" Santana demanded.

"Because I wanted to yell at you first." Rachel stated. "Seriously? He is probably just using me for a good grade."

"So what?" Santana looked over to Finn. "He is hot. At least you'll have something nice to look at the entire time. Don't forget you said I had to find you a partner and I did." Santana said matter a factly.

*Okay this is just the beginning, I have an idea as to where I want to go with this but if the idea isn't good I won't continue this. To all my followers of my other stories, I am working on those but the writers block for those is just to hard to overcome right now. Also I am slowly perfecting my writing and slowing them down to have more content and more drama. I love writing but I tend to get far more ideas than I can handle. Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

*House cleaning: I just want to thank everyone who does leave reviews. They make my day when I get to read them and I use them for inspiration and motivation when I am writing so thank you to all of you. I currently have 3 documents open, working on each story I have. Currently wrapping up one and writing new chapters for the others. Now let's get one with chapter 2.

Rachel tapped her foot as she waited for Santana to unlock the door.

"Would you knock it off?" Santana snapped.

"Why would you tell Finn I would be his partner for Gen. Chem.?" Rachel finally blurted.

"Because you needed a partner! I was doing you a favor." Santana fumbled with the keys.

Rachel snatched them out of her hands and unlocked the door. "I only needed a partner because you want to work with Britney." Rachel slipped off her heels and laid down on her bed.

"Are you seriously mad at me right now?" Santana tossed her heels that she had been carrying into the closet and slid on a pair of sweats and stripped off her dress and replaced it with a tank top. "You told me to find you a partner and I did."

Rachel sighed. "I'm not mad." She sat up and looked at Santana. "I just don't know Finn. He is a football player. He is probably just using me for th grade, like I said before."

"Rach, a lot of people use you for the grade. You are smart and a lot of people aren't." Santana crossed the room and sat next to Rachel. "It's going to be fine."

"Promise?" Rachel stuck out her pinky finger.

"Promise." Santana locked her pinky finger with Rachel's.

-Two Days Later-

Finn couldn't stop thinking about how hot Rachel looked the other night at the bar. The way her dress started to slide up every once in a while when she was dancing or the way her lips looked around the bottle, when she switched to drinking beer, or the fact that at one point she bent over and he could see right up her dress. Finn was lost in his thoughts when Rachel tapped him on the shoulder. Finn jumped at the touch.

"I'll be your partner on one condition." Rachel stated.

Finn turned to face her and locked eyes with her. "And what might that be?"

"You have to actually help me. I am not going to do all the work and let you get the credit." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

Finn looked shocked. "You think I'm not going to put in my half of the work?"

"No actually I don't." Rachel stated.

"Well I will do my half as long as you do yours."

Rachel agreed and then took a seat next to Finn. They spent most of the next few minutes discussing topics and when they were going to meet up. The class was over and Finn was heading towards the door. "Finn wait!" Rachel called after him.

Finn stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"I need your phone number." Rachel hurried up to him.

"Why?"

"So I can text or call you if plans change?" Rachel said in an irritated tone.

"Oh right." Finn stated. The two traded numbers and went their separate ways.

-Later That Night-

Rachel was sitting at her desk studying when her phone vibrated.

**Finn: Hey Rachel it's Finn**

**Rachel: I know, you gave me your number.**

**Finn: Right. What are u doing?**

**Rachel: Studying? You?**

**Finn: Hanging out with Puck. **

**Rachel: Was there something you needed?**

Rachel noticed after she had sent the message it sounded kind of mean.

**Finn: Nope. Just thought I'd see what you were up to. **

The two texted back and forth for awhile until Rachel said she was going to finish her homework and go to sleep. Finn hadn't realized that it was already 2am and he had class at 8:30 am. He still couldn't remember why he took such an early class. Puck had warned him not too.

Puck had long since gone to do something else rather than hanging out with him anymore because he had been on his phone the whole time. Puck had assumed he was texting Quinn.

Finn laid on him bed and stared at the ceiling. His mind was racing with thoughts of Rachel in her black dress. He wondered how he had not noticed it was her. He admitted that she looked way different than usual that night in the bar. She was exotic, different, and exceptionally beautiful. Not that she wasn't beautiful outside the bar, she just… Finn stopped trying to sort out the thoughts in his mind and drifted off to sleep.

-The Next Morning-

Finn was awoken after being hit in the head with a football. "What the-" Finn exclaimed.

"I am sick of listening to your damn alarm!" Puck hollered.

"Shit. What time is it?" Finn searched for his phone.

"It's 9am." Laura said from across the room. She was laying in the bed with Puck.

"Fuck." Finn cursed.

"Dude you might as well just go back to sleep because you are already way late to class." Puck suggested wrapping Laura back up in the covers with him.

"Whatever." Finn shut off his alarm and went back to sleep and the next thing he is rudely awoke by the pounding on the door. "Puck?" Finn yelled.

"No, it's Rachel." Rachel said from the other side of the door.

Finn was instantly awake and got out of bed and pulled on some sweatpants. He was going to put on a shirt but he couldn't find one fast enough so he just opened the door.

Rachel's eyes wandered up and down Finn's body. She took a minute to look and then met his eyes. "Were you sleeping?"

Finn ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"It's 2pm. We were suppose to meet at 1 to work on our project.." Rachel trailed off.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. I didn't get to bed until late and I went back to sleep when I missed my first class." Finn stated. "Do you have time to work on it now?"

Rachel sighed. "Yeah, but next time can you try and stick to the plan?"

"Sure. Here come in and I will get changed really quick. Do you want to do it here or go to the library?" Finn opened the door farther and let Rachel into the room.

"Well we are already here so we might as well just get started." Rachel said rubbing her arms. Rachel looked around the room and saw a bed on each side. Finn was on the right side of the room so she assumed that was his side, which meant that the other side was Puck. There was a futon on the wall in the middle and it looked like the boys had pushed their desk together and just stack all of their junk on top of it. It was obviously a boys room Rachel thought.

Finn pulled on a shirt and looked over at Rachel who was still standing near the door looking around. "Why don't you sit down on the couch?" Finn suggested.

Rachel nodded and walked over to the couch and placed her backpack on the ground in front of her. She curled her legs up underneath her and searched through her bag for her macbook.

Finn crossed the room and sat down next to Rachel. "So what how did you find out where I live?" Finn asked curiously.

Rachel looked up at him with shock. "I, uh, asked Santana and she found out from Puck. Apparently they knew each other from high school or something."

"Oh I see. So maybe we should get started on this?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I think that'd be a good idea." Rachel agreed.

The two worked on their project for awhile and then there was a banging on the door that brought them both out of the world they were in.

"Finn Christopher Hudson!" Quinn banged on the door.

Finn groaned and went and opened the door. "Yes Quinn?" Finn questioned the blonde.

Quinn glanced past Finn and saw Rachel. "What are you doing with her?"

"We are working on our Gen. Chem. project." Finn stated.

"Well we were supposed to meet at 4 Finn." Quinn stated.

"Well we got started late. I will text you when we are done and we can meet up there." Finn added.

Quinn stomped her foot. "Whatever." Quinn stormed down the hall.

Finn closed the door and turned back to Rachel. "Sorry bout that."

"Who was that?" Rachel asked not looking up from her computer.

"That would be Quinn. My girlfriend." Finn said sitting back down next to Rachel.

"Oh. She seems nice."

Finn chuckled. "She can be. Not recently though."

The two went back to working on their project for awhile and then Rachel decided it was time to leave. They said their goodbyes and Rachel left. Finn was sitting on the couch thinking about Rachel when Puck came home.

"Hey man." Puck said throwing his bag on his bed.

Finn shook himself from his thoughts. "Hey. Where have you been all day?"

"Class and then I went to hang out with Laura."

"Puck I think I have a problem." Finn said.

"What's that?" Puck said sitting down on his bed.

"I think I have feelings for Rachel." Finn said twiddling his thumbs.

*I have been working on this since I posted chapter one. It's not super long but I think that it really helps get the story rolling. I do know that the next chapter will kind of skip to the end of the project because I really don't like writing about actually school information.. and I know nothing about chemistry. I took in high school and that's about it. The point of the story is to show the growth of Finchel after the project is over and I think it will make it a lot more interesting. Does anyone watch finding carter on MTV I watched the first season when it came out and I am so stoked for season two, which comes out on Tuesday. Please review. I love hearing from all of you. :)


	3. Chapter 3

*I am so excited that you all like it. I love the responses I get. They make me feel very good about myself. I had to write a 5 page paper for class and I wish that kind of stuff came as easily as writing this stuff. Anyways like always please review :)

PS. Minor time jump, approximately two weeks.

Rachel and Finn stood at the front of the classroom while their classmates clapped for them.

"Thank you Finn and Rachel. Your grade will be posted later today." The teacher stated and scribbled some notes down on his paper.

Finn smiled at Rachel and the two of them took their seats. "Good job, Finn." Rachel said placing her papers into her folder.

"I think we did good." Finn smiled back at her again.

"I know we did." Rachel placed her things back in her bag and the bell rang.

Finn grabbed his bag and put it on his shoulder. "So do you want to hang out tonight?" Finn asked.

"You know the projects over right?" Rachel chuckled grabbing her bag.

"Yeah I know. Do you want to hang out? As friends?" Finn asked again hoping she says yes.

Rachel couldn't believe Finn wanted to hang out with her. "Yeah. Sure."

"Okay. I'll text you." Finn smiled and waited for Rachel to agree and then headed off to work.

Rachel stood there thinking about Finn for a moment. Finn wanted to hang out with her even though there project was over. Rachel smiled and then headed back to her dorm room to talk to Santana.

Rachel enters her room and tosses her bag onto her bed. All of a sudden Santana uncovers herself from under her comforter. "Hey Rach." Santana said awkwardly.

Rachel looked in Santana direction and instantly shot her head back toward her bed. "Uh.. San.. I think I'll just see you later." Rachel quickly grabbed her bag and left the room.

"That was close." Brittany giggled from under the blanket. Santana chuckled and they went back to making out.

Rachel walked down to the lobby and took a seat on the couch. She pulled out her phone and decided to text Finn.

**Rachel: Hey what are you doing?**

**Finn: Just hanging out with Quinn. what's up with you?**

**Rachel. Oh cool. Santana is basically having sex in our room and I do not want to be there for that. **

**Finn: Well do you want to hang out?  
**

**Rachel: But you are with Quinn. **

**Finn: That's okay. I'm sure she can find something else to do. I'll meet you in the lobby of my dorm in 15 minutes?**

**Rachel: Okay.**

Rachel made her way over to Finn's dorm. She was getting ready to enter the building when she saw Quinn throw something in Finn's direction and then she left. Rachel stood on the side of the building until Quinn was far away. Finn stood awkwardly near the doors waiting for Rachel.

"Hi." Rachel said awkwardly.

Finn turned toward her and smiled. "Hey. What do you want to do tonight?" Finn asked.

Rachel shrugged. "Anything is fine."

"Well we could go up and watch movies or we could go bowling." Finn suggested.

"Why don't we just go up and watch some movies." Rachel announced and when Finn agreed they headed up the stairs to Finn's room.

"It looks like you cleaned up." Rachel chuckled and motioned toward the pile of clothes next to the closet and the pizza boxes on the floor next to Puck's bed.

"I did." Finn laughed. "Kind of."

Rachel sat down on the futon and placed her bag down on the floor next to her.

"What movie do you want to watch first?" Finn asked handing Rachel a stack of movies.

Rachel sorted through the pile of movies that were typical boy movies. Consisting of either horror films or action films. Rachel contemplated between the movies, she prefered musicals but since neither were an option. "How about this one?" Rachel handed Oculus to Finn.

Finn smiled. "Are you sure? It's pretty scary." Finn took the pile of movies back and placed them next to the tv.

"Yes I'm sure. I can handle it." Rachel said confidently. Unknowing to Finn that she was absolutely terrified of scary movies. She was just looking for a reason for Finn to hold her.

Finn put in the movie and took a seat next to Rachel on the couch. He pushed play and the began to play. Shortly into the movie Finn felt a warm body move closer to him and he moved his arm so that Rachel could snuggle into his side. Finn knew the next part was going to get scarier. Rachel jumped and hid in Finn's side. Finn gently rubbed Rachel's back.

After the movie was over Finn put in another movie. Rachel was half asleep at this point and didn't care which movie was next. "I should probably go home. I'm pretty tired."

Finn felt a twinge of sadness. "How bout you stay and watch this one with me.

?" Finn stated sitting back down next to Rachel.

Rachel yawned. "Alright but wake me up if I fall asleep."

Finn nodded and pushed play on the next movie. Rachel knew she was not going to make it through this next one. No more than halfway throughout movie Finn noticed Rachel was fast asleep on his chest. He didn't want to wake her so he pulled the comforter off his bed and covered them up and closed his eyes.

-the next morning-

Puck unlocked the door, wondering if Finn was asleep or if Quinn stayed over or what he was about to walk in on. He peeked his head in the door and was shocked by the scene before his eyes.

Rachel was tucked into the side of Finn and Finn had his head leaned back on the couch with his arm around Rachel. Both were fast asleep and covered by Finn comforter. Puck chuckled silently. Quinn was going to be so pissed when she found out. Puck closed the door and texted Quinn.

**Puck: hey Finn needs you get over here**

**Quinn: why? What's going on? Why didn't he text me himself?**

**Puck: he is busy just get over here. Hurry**

**Quinn: okay omw**

Puck shoved his phone back in his pocket and went back to Sam's dorm room.

Ten minutes later Quinn knocks on the door and when here was no answer she tried the door, which was unlocked and entered. Quinn saw the same scene that Puck had.

"Finn Christopher Hudson!" Quinn screamed.

Finn jumped at the screeching of his girlfriend. Rachel instantly shot up from her sleep.

"Quinn what are you doing here?" Finn rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers rough his bed head.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Quinn exclaimed and eyed Rachel. "Puck texted me and said you needed me over here right away."

Finn growled. "Damn him." Rachel watched for a minute while she woke up and then quickly gathered her things. "Where are you going Rach?" Finn asked when he noticed her collecting her things.

"I don't want to be in the middle of this." Rachel said standing up from the couch. "I'll see you in class."

"Slut." Quinn said under her breath. Quinn crossed her arms across her chest and turned her attention back to Finn.

"What?" Finn questioned, making direct eye contact with Quinn.

"Don't what me." Quinn stated. "You are the one who was cheating on me."

"I didn't cheat on you. We fell asleep watching movies." Finn growled at the blonde.

"I call bullshit Finn." Quinn went and stood right in front of Finn, who was still sitting on the couch. "You like her! Admit it!" Quinn yelled.

Finn stood up from the couch and was towering over Quinn. "You know what Quinn. I do like Rachel and yet I'm still with you. Does that tell you anything?" Finn said calmly. He realized that yelling back at Quinn would just make her more angry and that was not something he wanted to deal with.

Quinn was so mad she couldn't even speak. She took a deep breathe. "If you like her so much then why not date her instead of me?" She growled.

"I don't know what you want from me." Finn sighed.

-Rachel's dorm room-

Rachel quietly sobbed on her bed. She wondered how she could be so dumb to think Finn liked her like that. Santana wasn't home yet so Rachel changed into her sweats and a tank top and crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

A few hours later Santana opened the door and found Rachel curled up, still asleep in bed. Santana quietly crawled onto her own bed and grabbed her laptop to watch Netflix. Moments later there was a knock on the door. Santana reluctantly got up and opened the door. "Finn?" She questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Finn tried to look past Santana for Rachel but Santana moved the same way he did every time. "Is Rachel here?" Finn sighed.

Santana looked confused. "Yeah. Why?"

"Can I talk to her?"

"No. She is sleeping. What do you need?" Santana asked still trying to keep Finn from getting in the room.

"So that's why she isn't answering my texts or calls." Finn said under his breath.

"Finn, what do you need? I was kind of in the middle of something." Santana groaned.

"I wanted to talk to her about this morning." Finn sighed not wanting to talk to Santana about this.

"What happened this morning?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

Finn groaned. "Seriously? Like you don't know. Rachel fell asleep at my place watching movies and Quinn came over this morning and saw us on the couch all because Puck saw us and told her to that I wanted her to come over and Rachel left quickly and now I just need to talk to her-" Santana cut him off. "Breath." Santana hollered.

Santana chuckled silently.

"What's so funny?" Finn demanded.

"You like Rachel. Don't you?" Santana placed her hands on her hips. "And now you are worried that she isn't going to like you after all of that."

Finn glared at Santana. "What's your point?"

"My point is that now if you want to get Rachel to talk to you, you are going to have to break up with Quinn because I am 99% sure she likes you too." Santana stated in a matter a fact kind of way.

"How do you know she likes me?" Finn's interest was peaked at the mention of that.

"I am her best friend and I have known her my entire life. I know these things whether she tells me so or not." Santana laughed. "Go home. I will talk to her and i'll let you know what I can find out. Unless she tells me not to tell you because in that case there is nothing I can do.

*Alright… I really hope you liked this. It took me what feels like a decade to finish this one because I was trying to decide how serious I wanted it to get between Finn and Rachel in this chapter. I want to stick true to Rachel's character by not making her seem to desperate or giving up too much too soon. Rachel is an extremely important character to me and I want to do it right even though it is AU. I enjoyed writing this chapter though. Let me know if you have any ideas on anything you want to see happen and maybe I can make those a reality for you. 3


End file.
